RosarioVampire: The Falling
by HazeAero
Summary: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life. One-shot


_**Rosario†Vampire: The Falling**_

___**—Like most people, if not all, I do not own Rosario†Vampire in any way—**_

—_**I do not own the song: **__**How to Save a Life**__** by The Fray—**_

—_**I do not own the song: **__**You found me**__** by The Fray—**_

—_**One-Shot—**_

**...**

†

_**Nine Eleven**_

...

_One Date,_

_Two Numbers,_

_Three Crashes,_

_Four Planes_

_..._

_One date of sorrow,_

_Two numbers to be remembered,_

_Three Crashes of hatred,_

_Four Planes of innocents_

_..._

'_Why was it today?_

_Why did they do this?_

_Why must this be the day?_

_Why couldn't they do it earlier?_

_Why must it be my husband/wife?_

_Why on the plane my family members were on?'_

_..._

"_Why was it now?"_

_..._

Tsukune walked today in America in his human form with the happiest grin on his face. 'I did it! Yokai and humans can live in peace!' He mentally fist pumped. Today the young yet powerful shinso vampire was walking towards the famous Twin Towers Trade Center. He had a bad feeling, but he shrugged it off. He always had a bed feeling, so he speculated it would mean a little something from his wives: a bite from Moka, a breast rub from Kurumu, a freezing kiss from Mizore, a potion from Yukari, a spar with Kokoa and/or a small whipping for Ruby. Yes, the 'Harem King' had married all the woman from his so called 'harem', but since he married all of them, he kind of had to get used to the term, 'Tsukune's Harem'.

Anyway, Tsukune was walking towards one of the famous towering tower. The reason he came to the trade center was to have a small meeting with some leaders of some organization. Tsukune finally made it to the building, looking up to the tower in total awe. The building was beautiful, spotless and tall, a power building it is. But even the godly fall.

I made his way to an elevator waiting for the familiar 'bing' then squeezing in to make his way to floor forty on the first 'twin' tower. He transformed himself to alert other yokai that the new lord was now in the building, while humans stood, stared in pure awe, in both the good way and the bad. Most ladies fainted at the vampire because of his flowing charisma, the, literal, rippling of muscles, the kindness the eyes of his held, the glowing silver hair, the frightening raven armor of the creation ability, the heard pleasure of his fangs, and the just the frightening and yet cool fangs of Tsukune. Men and yokai men alike, stood, some bow or even kneeled, though some were furious that the new lord or yokai or monsters had stole the eyes of yokai woman and human women. Though the ones with a wife would be thankful when they both get home because Tsukune would be in the entire building today, making a lot of the women in the 'heat'.

Tsukune politely shook hands, bowed back, nodded in acknowledgment, and even signed a few things including body parts.

He finally got through and walked off into a dark room with a one way mirror window. Once inside every yokai and human bowed in acknowledgment and respect. Once he seated, the others of the room followed in suit. He clasped his hands and read over a treaty of yokai human peace.

...

...

...

—The agreements were:

For the humans:

If a found yokai was breaking the laws, he or she would be dealt by the yokai police squad.

Yokai will not attack the human population, and the dark lord was not behind it.

That yokai would follow the human's laws in the human world.

Yokai would help the humans in a time of crisis.

...

For the yokai:

Yokai could be in their true forms whenever, and wherever.

That humans would not hunt yokai or attack them.

Yokai would be treated as equals.

Yokai could live in peace.

...

...

...

Tsukune raised his left arm. "If you agree, raise your left arm." The tone of his voice made the women in the room tremble and shutter, making them just wanting to go the bathroom or another private room to 'release' their hormones. Everyone except a shady figure who had raise his or her right arm, raise their left hand.

The shady figure stood holding up three shadow like fingers, "Three." One finger dropped onto the floor, disappearing into the dark room's shadow. "Two." Another finger followed in suit. "One." There was explosion once the shadowy finger touched the jet carpeted floor.

"BOOOOOM!" The building shook.

Tsukune took the initiative, and released his yokai, using it to make the tower a bit more stable. He grabbed a tube while speaking, making his voice bellow in the powerful building, "Everyone stop... NOW!" The now made everyone stop in fear, somehow making the now ablaze building the worst of their worries. "Listen closely; the people under the floor fifty please use the stair slowly. And yokai on all floors please, listen. Help the people above floor fifty, and some help injured people move and others help organize the moving of humans on the building please." He let out a soft heavy exhale, "You can move now." Tsukune set the tube down, and looked at the people in front of him. He nodded and said, "Please follow my orders and I'll try to help too." He stood and walked past them, opening the door. Once the door opened, the new vampire lord vanished from humans' and yokais' eyes alike.

Up on the highest floor, Tsukune grabbed a hand full of people. And that to Tsukune was about thirty people in each arm. It was not because of the weight, because that was nothing to Tsukune, it was that Tsukune did not want to somehow speed up the falling of the building by breaking a larger hole then needed. Once he filled his arms, he used his yokai to blow, or rather suck a window in, making it disappear once in the building. He dropped down from the highest window on the uppermost floor of the building. Everyone who has not fainted (the men or at least most of them anyway, for now), screamed, fainted, woke up, screamed and fainted and the cycle restarted. Once a few feet above the people under, he let free the oblivion black wings from his back. Making the drop of the thousands feet drop instant slowed. Once the people moved from under him he set the people down. He looked around and released his yokai, alerting other yokai for help. He saw some yokai scaling the building on fire and some were even on the twin of the building next to it.

...

...

...

"_**Why was it today?**_

_**Why did they do this?**_

_**Why must this be the day?**_

_**Why couldn't they do it earlier?**_

_**Why must it be my husband/wife?**_

_**Why on the plane my family members were on?"**_

...

...

...

He raised his left hand up, somehow making the crowd of people quiet. "Please help the ones I and others bring down. Please don't be alerted of our forms. The airplane was a terrorist attack, so call family members, police and fire fighters. I just ask one more thing..." He paused, looking around. "Do not panic... Thank you for listening." Tsukune vanished and repeated what he had just done.

...

...

...

He had left his hearing on a all time high, enabling him to hear things about three Texas's sized lengths away. He had leant how to cut off some but not most of the noise from his ears. And so, after a long while of work, he had heard the plane hit another building, the Pentagon, somewhere off in a place. He would of instantly when to that building but he still had a lot more people to help. He just hoped that the people in the building were relatively safe. He heard a few roars, after the explosion in the same place of Pentagon, and just hoped for the best.

...

...

...

Another plane hit the building's twin. At the time, the vampire was about finished with his sixth floor. He heard the building next to him started to plummet earthward. He rushed in the scene, fully speeded tacking wall after wall using his yokai to keep the people in his arms fairly safe. Once the structure finally fell, Tsukune burst out of one side of the building. And about a mile away from the building he landed and set the uncurious people down.

...

The newly crowned vampire lord ran through the streets in a invisible manner, so face not even a breeze was following him. So fast that the crack of a whip breaking the sound barrier had nothing on him. Tsukune looked at the first building starting to fall. He repeated what he did to the building he just came from and grabbed as many people, including yokai and held them to him.

...

And once again the building started to fall; he did what he had done before. With impressive yokai control, Tsukune broke a hole through a wall and burst through dust. Once out, he, almost teleporting, was a mile away from the building before he set the people.

...

He could sense it, another building was going to go down. He almost instantly moved to the location of that building panting even harder, almost in a sickly manner. He grabbed a tube again and his voice bellowed onto the building, "Alert! Alert! Alert! Please evacuate the building now! Alert! Alert! Alert! Please evacuate the building now!"

Tsukune repeated that a few times before dropping it.

...

...

...

Letting out his muscle relax

...

Letting out his last smile

...

Letting out his last breath

...

Letting out his passionate tears

...

He released

...

...

...

"How to save life."

He chuckled somewhat darkly within

...

...

...

Yet that was not how he wanted it to end...

...

He wanted to see the time where yokai and humans alike could live in utter peace!

He wanted to see the time when he could see yokai and humans play around!

He wanted to see his parents!

He want to see his future children!

He want to see his family...

He wanted to see Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Kokoa and Moka, both of them. He mentally chuckled, even in his dying state.

He wanted to see them smile upon him once more.

'At least I can die saving people, right?'

His eyes closed.

"—_**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
>He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<strong>_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>_

_**Let him know that you know best  
>'Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defence  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>Pray to God, he hears you  
>And I pray to God, he hears you<strong>_

_**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>_

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<strong>_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...  
>How to save a life<strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**How to save a life—"**_

**...**

**...**

†

_**Tsukune Aono: Vampire lord, Harem King, Yokai & Human Guardian**_

_**1979-2001 September Eleventh**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**The greatest friend I ever had**_

_**,,,**_

_**The most kindest person in the world**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**The loving husband of Six**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

†

"—_**Nine Eleven**_

_**...**_

_**One Date,**_

_**Two Numbers,**_

_**Three Crashes,**_

_**Four Planes**_

_**...**_

_**One date of sorrow,**_

_**Two numbers to be remembered,**_

_**Three Crashes of hatred,**_

_**Four Planes of innocents**_

_**Yet,**_

_**Here he was **_

_**A Savior to many—"**_

†

The wives were giving labour at the time of death...

Once done, they wonder where was their mate?

...

Just out from the hospital

...

No one said a word to them

...

They just left them be

...

Even the most males

†

They came home to see Gin in the house

...

Tears

...

Was the first thing they saw

...

Gin saw them

...

He used his speed to catch each falling baby

...

Gin set the babies into a large crib

...

The six widows sobbed

...

The women just fell into a coma

...

Leaving Gin to care for the babies

...

Once they woke

...

"Tsukune?"

...

And they soon perished too

...

...

...

†**  
>"—I found God<br>On the corner of First and Amistad  
>Where the west<br>Was all but won  
>All alone<br>Smoking his last cigarette  
>I said, "Where you been?"<br>He said, "Ask anything".**

**Where were you  
>When everything was falling apart?<br>All my days  
>Were spent by the telephone<br>That never rang  
>And all I needed was a call<br>That never came  
>To the corner of First and Amistad<strong>

**Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<strong>

**In the end  
>Everyone ends up alone<br>Losing her  
>The only one who's ever known<br>Who I am  
>Who I'm not, who I wanna be<br>No way to know  
>How long she will be next to me<strong>

**Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<strong>

**Early morning  
>The city breaks<br>I've been callin'  
>For years and years and years and years<br>And you never left me no messages  
>Ya never send me no letters<br>You got some kinda nerve  
>Taking all I want<strong>

**Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<br>Why'd you have to wait?**

**...  
>To find me, to find me—"<strong>

...

...

...

†

Gin didn't make it

...

†

He too passed away

†

†

†

_ . . Is where I got the lyrics at._

_If you're wondering, no, I never had something like this happen to me. But I kind of wish I did, though I do not want someone in my family to die. I just wish I had a harder life... I mean my life is hard now, it just I don't really have a really really good reason to be sad, mad or hard life now..._

_I just felt like writing (typing) this... I made this up from one thought... heh..._

_So yea... I like cheee and all but I say that as a cover up for a lot of things..._

_Whatever, you don't care about me..._

_I'm going to post Ch. 4 of Midnight Vampire Friday, so yea..._

_I'm going to edit this Friday too, so yea again..._

_Words: 2845_

_**Anywayz**_

_**Anywayz Haz Cheez**_

_**HazeAero**_

_**Haz A Nice Day**_

_Till next time._

_If anyone wants to use this story for an idea or their own story, just ask._

_This is just a one-shot_


End file.
